


【锤基】Sex On A Plane[pwp一发完]

by RiaRia77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: 张嘴吃肉٩(๑ᵒ̴̶̷͈᷄ᗨᵒ̴̶̷͈᷅)و





	【锤基】Sex On A Plane[pwp一发完]

“人们总是对喜欢的人不说我喜欢你，却说我想你。对想见的人不说我想你，却说要不要一起吃个饭。”

**********

下午4点30分。

在纽约商会现场奔波忙碌了一整天，Loki觉得自己已经要累得散架了，当终于结束活动可以休息时，却在刚坐下的那一刻被一位训练有素的女秘书“邀请”到前往晚餐了，而他甚至没有权利拒绝，因为邀请他的是本届商会最大赞助商的CEO。

Loki接过女秘书拿来的礼盒，打开是一套Zegna高定西服，还有一张手写卡片。

「期待与你的晚餐。——Thor Odinson」

就不能让我休息一会吗？又是这个Thor Odinson，上一年商会结束后陪他在酒会应酬的场景还历历在目，累，太累了。虽然最后离开前，在汽车后座那个几乎失控的炙热亲吻的确很棒，但他现在真的非常疲倦。

Loki在心里抱怨着，提前把一会应酬即将见到那些满脸虚伪心怀不轨的老头子们时，内心所有可能出现的脏话都骂了一遍，脸上却保持职业微笑，向女秘书表达了对Odinson先生的谢意，却在转身走向更衣室时将手上的卡片甩回礼盒里。

可Loki怎么都没有想到，在会场坐上车后无意睡着，醒来竟然出现在一台私人飞机的前方。

“这是？”Loki半眯眼睛，清了清还有些沙哑的嗓子，迷茫地问着身边的女秘书。

女秘书目视前方，一眼没有看Loki，“Odinson先生邀请您到他家共进晚餐。”

“Okay…他家在哪？”Loki无奈下了车，望着面前这台价值不菲的私人飞机。

“San Diego.”

“Seriously?我们现在在纽约，不是加利福尼亚，时差都有3小时，飞到San Diego？吃晚餐？”

Loki完全无语了，现在五点，准备飞往大概6小时航程外的加州共进晚餐？确定不是宵夜吗？而且他明天还要上班，请问Thor Odinson脑子有问题吗？不，他有脑子吗？

“是的，Odinson先生已经向贵公司打过了招呼，以邀请您进行商业交流为由，为您安排了一周的带薪假期，一切都不必担心。这边请。”女秘书将Loki请上了飞机。

即使最终还是没想明白Thor为什么要邀请自己这个连高管都算不上的小员工参加什么“商业交流”，但一周假期，不用上班不用应酬，再加上加州的阳光沙滩，何乐而不为。

或许是Thor还对那个吻恋恋不忘？Loki想着便走上了飞机。

“Hey 好久不见Loki！”刚看到Loki出现在舱口，Thor便起身欢迎Loki。

Loki加快了步伐走到他面前，与他礼貌性握手，“好久不见，Odinson先生。”

“叫我Thor就好。”一身深灰西装的Thor向Loki眨了眨眼，“By the way，你穿这套西服，很好看。”

深蓝色布料衬得Loki更加白皙，裁剪合身完美展现了他的身体线条，再加上两颗没扣的衬衫纽扣下若隐若现的锁骨，的确好看。

“谢谢。”

过去一年两人几乎没有联系，只有在一些正式场合碰见打过照面，但也不感到尴尬。两人面对面坐下后，随意地聊了一些轻松的话题，飞机便起飞出发加州了。待气流稳定后，训练有素的空乘将精致的菜肴与红酒摆上了桌，很快便离开了主舱，将私人空间留给他们。

聊时事，聊生活，聊音乐，聊美食。两人似乎有说不完的话，即使身份悬殊却心意相通。美酒佳肴与好伴侣，飞机上这样一顿晚餐的确挺美好的。

很快Loki就不再拘谨了，不一会酒意上头说话也开始有些飘忽了，“Odinson先生，不对，我应该叫你Thor，你有没有听过，人们总是对喜欢的人不说我喜欢你，却说我想你。对想见的人不说我想你，却说要不要一起吃个饭。”

Thor垂眼一笑，抬头与Loki四目相对，一双绿眼睛湿漉漉的，好像能摄人心魂，引得Thor不自觉伸手，撩开他垂在耳边的发丝，“嗯？”

“你不由拒绝地`邀请`我来跟你共进晚餐…”Loki抓住Thor伸过来的的右手，贴在自己的左脸上，睁大眼睛认真地说，“Thor Odinson，你想我了是不是？”

Thor瞬间就呆住了，手僵硬得几乎动不了，张了张嘴却没说出什么来，只是死死盯着Loki。

Loki见Thor似乎毫无反应，又将Thor的手拉到自己的左胸口最贴近心脏的地方，模糊不清地说，“它跳得好快。可能是我想你了。但你好像没有想我呢。”声音越来越小，最后干脆放开了Thor的手，端起酒杯一饮而尽。

“我当然想你了。”在Loki放下酒杯的一瞬间，Thor便起身隔着餐桌吻上了他嘴边流下的一点葡萄酒，很快又进攻到了他的唇，略带苦涩的酒味在两人舌尖传递，热烈的情绪不断升温。

Thor一手抚上Loki的脖颈，绕过餐桌与他紧紧相拥热吻，下身有一下没一下地顶向对方的身体，让他感受到西裤布料下自己鼓鼓囊囊的火热欲望，同时一手隔着西装在他背部游走。

“嗯…我们还在飞机上呢…Thor？”Loki艰难地在Thor的吻中吐出几个字。

“私人飞机。”Thor不由分说继续用力吻着Loki，舔弄他口腔里的每一个角落，吮吸他的舌尖，又半推着他走向旁边的加长沙发，“私人。”

Loki脑子里最后一丝羞耻也被Thor的这句话抹去了，双手勾住他的脖子，跨坐在了他腿上，两人的下体紧紧相贴，摩擦。

数分钟后，Thor停下缠绵亲吻，注视着嘴角还带有一丝晶莹液体的眼前人，一本正经地说，“你穿西装真的很好看，很性感。但你现在不需要它了。”于是便胡乱脱去了Loki的西服扔在一旁，也不管这定制西装到底有多昂贵，Loki也配合着将自己和对方都脱了个精光。

Loki吻着，或者说是啄着坐在沙发上的Thor，从唇边到颈部，慢慢下滑经过腹部，停在Thor早已硬得不行的性器处，伸出舌头轻轻从根部舔舐到顶端，灵巧地在马眼处打转挑逗，大力吮吸敏感的头部。一双好看的手也没有停下来，一手揉捏着他的两个囊袋，一手握着性器上下撸动。当Loki尽力将Thor的阴茎整个含进口腔里时，他甚至能清楚感受到手中性器上跳动的青筋。

脸颊因过于肿大的性器而鼓鼓的，被汗水浸湿的发丝也垂在耳边，Loki漂亮的双眼微微湿润，昂着头尽心尽力满足Thor的需求。Thor低头看着这样的Loki，欲望之火燃得更旺，而不断袭来的强烈快感也像电流通过Thor全身，引得他不禁颤抖和粗喘。

Thor将纤长手指插入身下人顺滑的黑色长发里，用力让他的头更靠近自己，同时向前顶着，将性器更深的送入他的嘴里。感受到敏感的龟头被喉咙深处紧致嫩肉包裹，Thor很快便缴械投降，将温热的精液喷射在Loki的口腔里，而他也将这些液体全数吞下了。

Thor将Loki拉到面前，吻去他眼角由于刚刚的深喉流下的生理性泪水，轻抚他赤裸着的光滑背部，同时不知从哪个抽屉里拿出了润滑剂，“It's your turn now.”随后一手揉捏Loki粉嫩的乳尖，一手滑到臀缝处，缓挤入一根涂满滑腻液体的手指，惹得Loki嘴中漏出一句低喘。想到舱门后还有乘务员，Loki便咬了咬嘴唇试图屏蔽口中不自觉的呻吟，但Thor模仿性器出入的手上动作还是让他很难忍住不出声，“嗯呢…嗯…啊…”闷闷的呻吟断断续续地从他的喉咙里传出。

似是看穿了Loki的顾虑，Thor贴着Loki的耳朵说了一句，“这里隔音很好。”呼出的热气让Loki不禁颤抖，而此时挤入后穴的第二根手指和加速的运动更是让他渴求更多。Loki伸手想抚慰自己顶在Thor腹部硬挺的性器，却被Thor握住双手搭在了他的肩膀上，“等等。”

随后Thor便将Loki压倒在沙发上，把他的双腿大大打开后按成M字形抵在两边，让他的菊穴更加暴露在外，同时快速抽插并加入第三根手指，发出充满情色气息的啧啧水声。

不断冲击而来的快感让Loki已经有些迷离了，只感觉自己双腿使不上劲，手指甲在Thor肩上背上留下一道道痕迹，扭动腰肢渴求着更多，哑着嗓子不成句地说，“你快…快…嗯…进来…”

看着Loki欲求不满的样子，Thor立马红了眼，将粗大的阴茎抵在他的穴口，大力挺身几乎是一下顶入了大半个性器，而Loki早已湿软的甬道也热情地吸附着它，似是在欢迎它的到来。

疼痛与满足感交织，Loki只是最初惊呼几声，很快便开始迎合Thor的运动，将整个阴茎都吃入自己的身体里。

冲撞，摩擦，爱抚，两人配合着将对方带上了最高潮，狭窄的沙发上四处可见交欢后留下的男人体液的痕迹。

………

Loki浑身发软，闭着眼躺在座椅上，赤裸的身子上随意搭着一条毯子，纤细的长腿搭在桌上，没有被毯子完全盖住，若隐若现，反而比全裸时更加性感。

“别这样盯着我看了Thor Odinson。”

“你怎么知道我在盯着你。”对面座位的Thor看着紧闭双眼的Loki表示怀疑。

“你的眼神都快把我穿透了，闭着眼都能感受到。”Loki无奈地扯了扯毯子盖住自己的整个身体，感觉自己应该穿上衣服，免得一会连飞机都下不了了。

“可是你太他妈撩人了，就这样躺在那里，要我怎么无视。”Thor双手撑在Loki两侧，有一下没一下地用再次硬起来的性器顶着他，“Loki…?”

“最后一次了。”Loki忽然睁开眼睛，猛地一下吻住了Thor。

“嗯！…”

这已经是第四次了，而飞机还有不到一个钟就要到达目的地了，但又有谁在乎呢。

“你准备让我穿什么？”Loki将手边沾满精液的西服扔到Thor身上，用湿毛巾擦拭自己身上的痕迹，“送我一套高定西服又把它糟蹋成这样，故意的吗？”

Thor拉开衣柜翻了翻，有些尴尬地挠了挠头，随后将一件白色T恤和松紧带式的黑色运动长裤丢给了Loki，“这里都是我的定制西装，你穿大概都不合身。这个可以吗？”

之后又小小声地补了一句，“送你西服是因为你穿着性感啊…”

“什么？”

“没事…”

 

END.


End file.
